Juliet the Judo Flipper
by Life In The Fandom
Summary: Every student- scratch that, every student and TEACHER at Goode High knows that Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase are sworn enemies. When they both find themselves knee-deep in the school play, will their hatred still remain or will their feelings develop into something more?
1. Prologue

**This is my new Percy Jackson fanfiction :D **

~Chapter 1~

Annabeth Chase hated Percy Jackson.

She hated everything about him, from his dark, tousled hair to his faithful army of jocks and squealing girls who trailed behind him in the hallway.

Heck, she even hated the way he was walking towards her now, with his backpack slung casually over his shoulder, and his arms around his daily girl.

"Hey, Chase! I've got a present for you"

He took his arm off the blonde's shoulder. She pouted and pecked him on the cheek.

Annabeth felt like puking. Everyday, Percy had his arms around a girl, but everyday the girl was different.

Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a few sheets.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up right in front of Percy and crossed her arms.

"What is it?"

He shoved the pages to her. It was his Maths homework.

He turned to look at his jocks, snickering, and they all guffawed and laughed loudly in response.

She smiled sweetly, scrunched up the sheets and dropped them to the ground at his feet.

Percy returned Annabeth's smile and said in a mock-sympathetic voice, "Aww, Bethy, how could you! That was your Christmas present!"

Normally, Annabeth would have come up with some snappy comeback, but she stepped back hastily and her eyes flickered uneasily towards his. The girls behind him were swooning and smirking.

"Bethy" had always been his nickname for her, back when they were still friends and inseparable. They would lie in the strawberry fields at Camp and tell each other stories until Annabeth fell asleep. She would always wake up in bed in the Athena cabin, tucked safely under the blankets.

"Yo, you still on Earth?"

She stopped daydreaming with a start and glared at Percy.

Yep, those days were _long_ gone.

"Where else would I be, Kelp Head?" she retorted.

The jocks behind Percy laughed and fist-bumped each other with comments like "You just gonna take that?" and "Burnnn"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. High school boys were idiots.

Percy gritted his teeth and leaned forward gingerly.

"You look mental. Too much homework?"

Annabeth frowned and smiled sweetly back at him.

"All the more reason not to do yours too, Jackson"

He pouted. "But remember, you always used to help me-" he said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. What was he doing- taking a trip down memory lane?

Percy sighed and wiped a fake tear from his eyes. "I'm dyslexic, and you won't even help me out"

Annabeth squinted her eyes in confusion.

"I don't know if you turned braindead overnight or something but I'm dyslexic too. Get one of your slaves to do your homework, fish boy"

The bell rang but no one in the group heard. Everyone was stuck to the heated argument in the hallway.

"Seriously, Chase. If you just turned away from your studies, you might actually get a life"

Annabeth tilted her head dangerously to the side. Both sides, including all the jocks, knew that Annabeth had a pretty solid social life.

"If I were you, Jackson, I'd shut my mouth"

Percy leaned closer and his face was dangerously near.

"Or what?" he whispered.

She smirked and inched even closer.

Just when it seemed like their faces couldn't get any closer, Annabeth tilted her head and whispered in his ear,

"Or the next thing coming out will be your teeth"

Annabeth kneed him in the stomach, hard.

She moved back, smirking as he groaned on the floor and grabbed her things to head to class.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Percy's shocked face.

As she was making her way towards Math class, she heard his jock friends whispering behind her.

"She's so hot, man"

"If you don't tap that, I will"

"I like 'em feisty"

Their comments continued all the way to Maths class, and just when she was about to open the classroom door, she heard Percy whisper back,

"Don't talk about her like that"

**~Percy Jackson & The Olympians~**

"You are late"

Annabeth, Percy and a few of his jock friends slipped into maths class a few minutes after the bell rang.

She straightened her clothes and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry, Ms Griffet", she said, a little shocked because she hadn't heard the bell.

Percy and his friends snickered.

He stepped forward next to Annabeth and hung his head in mock sadness. "Yeah, Ms, we're really sorry. I promise you it won't happen again" he said with a hidden smirk.

Ms Griffet huffed, but it was obvious that she was secretly pleased. She pinned back a strand of greying hair. All the teachers had a soft spot for Percy, because of his charm and Annabeth, for her intelligence.

"Well, if you promise...I didn't expect all that much from them-", she said, jerking a thumb towards the jocks, who were now having arm-wrestling matches, "but I certainly expected more from you two, Miss Chase and Mr Jackson. I'm disappointed. Why are you so late?"

Percy smirked widely and tilted his head towards Annabeth and gave her a knowing look. "Me and Annabeth got a little carried away. She's a wild little thing"

Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Ms Griffet turned pink and shook her head hastily, as if that could erase what he just said. She wiped her glasses in one quick motion and gestured towards the spare seats. "Take a seat then, you two. Boys, _boys! _Stop your silly wrestling and sit down!"

Annabeth's eyes travellled across the room for a good seat. Her best friend, Thalia Grace, was motioning to her. She waved for Annabeth to sit next to her, and made kissy-kissy motions at her, pointing at Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes and hurried over.

As usual, Thalia was wearing a black t-shirt that read _Die, Barbie, Die _with a graphic picture of a chainsaw and blood. Her nails were painted black, and she fingered her skull bracelet.

Just as she was about to say hi, Ms Griffet called out, "Late students, come up and give me your homework"

Annabeth walked back up between the desks and handed her teacher the maths sheets.

She turned around and smirked at Percy who was looking at her. Instead of looking worried like she expected, he just grinned calmly at her and strolled up to the teacher's desk.

"Where's your homework, Mr Jackson?"

Percy put on his sad-face and gave a theatrical sniff. He lifted his hands dramatically, and dropped them again.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Ms Griffet. I finished my homework and everything but this morning when I was talking to Annabeth, she took it from my hand and-"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she pushed back to the front to silence him but-

"she ripped it up and threw it to the ground"

Annabeth stormed up and thumped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Did you say something, Jackson?"

She turned to Ms Griffet, who was looking at her from over her glasses. A sure sign that she was in serious trouble.

"I swear I didn't, Ms Griffet"

Her teacher wasn't hearing any of it, though.

She held up a hand to silence them, and the class also went silent, watching what was unfolding in front of them like a reality TV show.

Ms Griffet nodded at them.

"I understand now. That is why you two were late? Because poor Mr Jackson was trying to salvage his wrecked homework."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but she was silenced again.

"Looks like detention will have some new faces"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy pump his fist.

Ms Griffet finished her sentence. "Both of you", she said severely.

Percy's jaw dropped and Annabeth smirked.

He turned on her. "This is all your fault. I have swim practice today"

She tensed up. "My fault? I have track today. Who cares about swimming anyway, Kelp head?"

They kept yelling until eventually the whole class divided into two sides.

The classroom was in uproar and arms were flying around everywhere.

Out of nowhere, a piercing whistle deafened the entire room.

Everyone turned to Miss Griffet who was lying on the ground, her glasses knocked aside and her hair a mess, her whistle still in her mouth.

"THAT IS IT. MR JACKSON AND MISS CHASE. GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

**How was the first chapter? I know it was really intense and everything and nothing made sense, but this chapter was mostly for setting the scene. The next chapters will be better. That's a Pinky Promise :P**

**QoTD: What are you planning to do on Christmas? Do you have any interesting Christmas stories? :3**

**Tell me what you think and don't forget to reviewwww :D**

**xx Life In The Fandom xx**


	2. Death On The Stage

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews :3 **

**Here's the next chapter :D**

~Chapter 2~

The walk to the Principal's office started in silence. When they turned the corner, Percy kicked a pencil lying on the ground and it flew half a metre into the air and made a small hole in one of the lockers.

Annabeth opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't want to start another fight. They were in enough trouble as it was.

Percy suddenly turned around and Annabeth nearly crashed into him.

He looked quizzically at her and then glared. "Well, go on then. I know you're just _itching_ to say something" he said in a resigned voice.

Annabeth huffed, sidestepping him and continued to walk to the principal's office.

Percy frowned. He wasn't used to being ignored. He hurried after her and halted in front of her again.

Annabeth looked up at him, and in a flash, he was lying on the ground, groaning.

"Out of my way, Jackson" she said in his face.

Straightening her clothes and hair, she was just a few metres from the door when she saw the ground rapidly approaching. Percy had tripped her up.

She looked up and saw his smirking face. With a poisonous smile of her own, she quickly stuck out her own foot and sent him sprawling.

As she tried to stand up, he brought her to the ground again. In moments, they were wrestling on the ground, yelling and cursing.

The door opened.

"Mr Jackson and Miss Chase, whatever in the world are you two doing?"

The pair looked up guiltily at Goode High's principal, Mr Affington, who was standing with his arms crossed, peering at them from behind his glasses.

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~_

"Two fights in a day. I am inexpressibly disappointed at the two of you"

Annabeth shuffled her feet and looked guiltily back at the principal. Percy just held his hand up and examined his fingernails nonchalantly.

"There will be consequences"

Annabeth eyes widened. Were they going to be expelled?

Percy voiced her thoughts. "If you're going to expel us, please hurry up with it"

Mr Affington placed his hands on the desk and peered at him curiously.

"Both of you have a long history of schools and expulsion. No, Mr Jackson, I will not be expelling the two of you"

Annabeth's head snapped up. She hid her smile.

Percy didn't attempt to hide anything. He collapsed into the nearby chair and grinned wildly. "Woo hoo! Thank the gods!" he exclaimed. Annabeth allowed herself one small smile.

The principal smiled gently at them. "Don't celebrate quite yet, Mr Jackson. The two of you will still be punished"

Annabeth wasn't all that rattled. What could possibly be that bad?

Mr Affington smiled and Annabeth tensed up.

"The two of you will take part in the school play"

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and instantly started protesting.

"I don't think so, I have swim-"

"Mr Affington, I've got architecture classes-"

"SILENCE"

The pair settled down and looked reproachfully at each other.

"I will _not _change my mind"

Percy sighed and sat back down, looking like the principal had just signed his death sentence.

Annabeth nodded resignedly and rubbed her temples, wincing. All the yelling and fighting had left her with a killer headache.

"What's the topic?" she asked the principal.

Mr Affington grinned maniacally again and the pair glanced uncomfortably at each other.

"Romeo & Juliet. I'm sure you two will be right at home"

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~_

As she was walking down to the cafeteria, Annabeth bumped into Taylor, one of her closest friends. She had long, straight, brown hair and huge toffee-coloured eyes. Taylor was shy, and people often thought she was sweet and innocent. Boy, were they wrong. Tay could throw a mean punch.

"Hey Annabeth, I heard about the fight in Maths today"

Annabeth wrapped an arm around Taylor and gave her friend a hug, sighing. "Yep, I'm in massive trouble"

Taylor pulled away, her eyes widening. "Did you- oh my god-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. "No, Tay, I didn't get expelled. It's even worse"

Taylor was confused. "What could possibly be worse than getting expelled?"

Annabeth walked into the cafeteria and turned to her friend, her mouth set in a line of grim determination. "I have to be in the school play. Romeo and Juliet. With _Percy_" she shuddered when she said his name.

Taylor gave her friend a sympathetic hug and they walked over to their group of friends, who were all waving frantically, ready to hear all about the big fight.

First of all, there was Thalia, who was her best friend. They had been inseparable, ever since they first met.

Sitting next to Thalia were the twins, Rosaline and Jason. Rosaline hated her name so much that she had judo-flipped one of Percy's swim friends, Jim, in the stomach for calling her "little Rosey" Annabeth had looked on with pride, because she had taught her friend that move. Everyone called her "Ross" now.

Ross and her twin brother Jason shared the same wild, curly, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The two of them together in the same room were as loud as it got.

Annabeth groaned and slumped when she saw -shudder- Gabe. He was one of Percy's swim friends, and sat at the "jock" table, but he was constantly stalking Annabeth because of his huge crush on her and often sat at their table.

When Annabeth and Taylor approached, Ross called out "Hey Annabeth! Heard about the great fight. Awesome!"

Annabeth sat down and rolled her eyes. She took a bite of her lunch and pulled a face. It was disgusting. She really missed Camp food.

Turning to her friends, she said, "_Not_ awesome. I have to be in the school play"

Simultaneous groans sounded around the whole table and some of them gave her sympathetic hugs.

"What's the topic?" Thalia asked, giving her friend a fist bump, and offering to let her borrow a skull bracelet. Annabeth refused politely and said, "Romeo and Juliet"

Everyone groaned again except for Taylor who slapped the table victoriously. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. Annabeth laughed and said, "You're so psychic! It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact I _told _you or anything"

While the group laughed, Annabeth felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Percy and his best friend, Evan, who was also a swimmer. He had floppy brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. Out of all of Percy's friends, Annabeth actually liked Evan. He was a sweet guy and Annabeth happened to know that Taylor had a huge crush on him. She was even blushing right now.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Annabeth asked. She was still mad that he had gotten them into the school play.

Jason laughed and shook his mop of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yeh, what do you want, Jackson? To ask Annabeth if she'll be your Juliet?"

The entire group laughed and Gabe puffed out his sweaty chest. He laid a clammy hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "I'm Romeo, and you're my Juliet, baby"

Everyone groaned and snickered behind their lunches and Annabeth fought the urge to puke. She gingerly removed Gabe's sweaty hand. "Uh-no thanks, Gabe"

She turned back to Percy. He was smirking but there was a hard edge in his eyes that made her uneasy. He looked at Gabe and said, "Yeah, lay off Gabe"

Gabe looked uncomfortable but he settled back anyway. No one disobeyed Percy.

He turned back to Annabeth and nodded at her. "Anyway, see you in detention, Chase"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her table. "Whatever"

Just as the boys walked away, Evan turned back around and smiled shyly at Taylor. "Um, see you around, Taylor?"

Taylor looked surprised and her cheeks turned even darker.

Everyone leaned forward and listened to hear her response; even Jason, who often claimed he had no interest in lovey-dovey stuff.

Taylor stuttered, "Sure, umm-yeah, see you around Evan"

He smiled and looked like he was about to say something else, but Percy called over to him, "Coming, dude? Let's go!"

Reluctantly, he walked away and the group all turned to look accusingly at Taylor.

She blushed and blurted out, "I may have talked to him once"

Everyone continued to stare at her and she gulped, "Or twice"

The bell rang and Annabeth sighed. She had English next, and it was hard for a dyslexic like her to succeed in that class.

The rest of the school day was a blur and the bell rang. All the kids in her class whooped and cheered, packing their bags excitedly, ready for the weekend.

Annabeth moved sluggishly as she put her books into her locker and headed down the hallway.

It was time for detention.

**So…how was it? I kinda liked this chapter because I introduced you guys to all her friends :) It was so much fun creating all those characters :3**

**The next chapter will be about their detention and I guess I'll include some of their backstory. **

**QoTD: How was your Christmas? I had an awesome Christmas :3 If you have any interesting holiday stories, I'd love to hear them!**

**Don't forget to review :P Reading all your comments really makes my day**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	3. Detention Dramas

~Chapter 3~

"No talking, no eating, no drinking, no inappropriate behaviour, no human contact, no reading, no writing, no forms of entertainment allowed whatsoever. Are we clear?"

Annabeth looked up at Mr Clanton, a substitute teacher who usually ended up monitoring detention. She nodded and dropped her head in her hands. There were a million other places she would rather be right now.

Looking at the empty chairs around the room, Annabeth sighed. She would give anything to have someone else in the room along with her and Mr Clanton. Even Percy.

Annabeth glanced at the door for the third time since she had been there. Where was he?

Mr Clanton huffed pompously and smoothed back his over-gelled hair.

He looked over at Annabeth, as if she might explode at any second and start killing people.

Clearing his throat, he said, "According to my records, there are two other students who should be in detention with you, Miss Chase"

He was just about to read out the two names when Percy arrived at the door, out of breath.

He leaned against the doorframe for a moment before stumbling into the room and crashing into a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Raising a lazy hand, he smirked at Mr Clanton and said, "Yep, Mr Clay, I'm here"

Mr Clanton pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his brow, looking frazzled. He stood up and from his suit, he took out a tiny bottle of cologne and sprayed it into the air.

With a satisfied sniff, he sat back down and addressed Percy formally, "It is Mr _Clanton_, Mr Jackson. Before we begin, I would like to go over the rules. There is to be no talking, no-"

Percy waved a hand and slouched into his seat. "I know the rules, Mr Clay. I've been in here loads of times"

He winked at Annabeth and she glared back. If he didn't shut up now, it was more than likely that they would end up with an extra hour of detention.

Minutes ticked by and Annabeth stared into space. She could feel paper balls zooming towards her and hitting her, courtesy of Percy.

When one hit her smack right on the nose, she snatched it up from the floor and pelted it at his head.

Seeing that Mr Clanton wasn't paying attention and was reading his body-builders magazine, she hissed at him,

"What the heck do you think you're doing Jackson?"

Percy just smiled back at her innocently, with his trademark-annoying smirk.

Annabeth turned around and resumed staring into space.

Soon, the sound of a foot tapping against the ground made her turn around again,

It was Percy.

She groaned. This was torture. There was a building model that she had been in the middle of making at home waiting for her.

When Mr Clanton finished both editions of his magazine, he sighed and stood up, eager for an excuse to leave for a while, especially with two dangerous teenagers in the room.

Addressing no one in particular, he straightened his suit and announced,

"The third student is unbelievably late. I will go find her and bring her here. You two are to remain silent or-" He made a cutting motion with his finger, over his throat.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and the teacher left the room.

In a flash, Percy was sitting in the empty seat next to her, smirking.

She yelped and stood up. "Move it. You heard what he said"

He rolled his eyes nonchalantly and gestured for her to sit back down. "Cool it, Chase. He'll be a while"

She reluctantly sat back down and immediately faced away from him.

Annabeth didn't look but she could feel his intense gaze piercing a hole through her.

She felt him sigh.

"Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice.

Annabeth's eyes widened, her back still to him. He was apologizing? Percy Jackson never apologised.

Slowly, she turned around and raised her eyebrows.

Percy's head was down and his eyes were dark, and he actually did look sorry.

She shrugged her shoulders. "For what?" she said.

Percy tapped his fingers lightly on the table. It was one of his nervous habits.

He shrugged as well and looked back up at her. "For getting you into trouble"

Annabeth smiled gratefully and straightened up, giving him a small smile.

"I accept your apology" she said.

Percy laughed a little at this and smiled back. Annabeth's heart fluttered. It was a real smile. Not a smirk. Or a mischievous grin that usually signified trouble.

A real smile.

"Jeez, no need to be so formal" he said, moving a little closer.

Annabeth laughed at this and looked at the door. When was Mr Clanton going to come back? She wasn't sure if she liked this new and improved Percy.

"I'm sorry for a lot more than the fighting though," he said, a little timidly. Percy wouldn't meet her eyes and he looked pained.

Annabeth looked back at him in shock. She quickly masked her expression.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" she said cooly.

Percy looked at her, with an aching pain in his eyes. "Annabeth, you don't understand-"

Annabeth stood up, and her chair went flying backwards. Her grey eyes were sparking with anger and she looked at him with disgust.

"I think I understand enough. You killed him, Percy," she said, not meeting his eyes. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself if she did.

Percy sighed, resigned. "This is about Luke?" he asked, not looking at her.

Annabeth shook her head and backed away, with tears in her eyes.

"You've changed, Percy," she said.

Percy stood up as well and made a frantic grab for her hand. Annabeth pulled it away quickly.

"I can change back. Please, just-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Annabeth and Percy both flinched back and looked up at Mr Clanton, who was holding Thalia by the arm.

His face was blood red and he looked furious.

Mr Clanton stomped over and forced them both into their seats.

"What part of _no human contact _do you two not understand?" he bellowed, showering them both with spit.

""Please sir, it wasn't her fault-" he winced.

"ENOUGH. SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT MR JACKSON"

Percy returned to his seat and Annabeth looked at Thalia in surprise.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" she whispered as her friend made her way towards her.

"I got in detention in Science to join you. I figured you would need the backup and I was right. What was going on?" she whispered back as she passed her.

Annabeth was just about to reply when she saw Mr Clanton's still-red face.

She turned around and motioned to Thalia,

"Tell you later"

**So...now you kind of know the history of their hate relationship. I promise they will reconcile :D**

**Please, please, pretty please, with a cherry on top, leave me a nice review to wake up with :P**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	4. Meet The Family

**Hi everyone!**

**I realised that I haven't been answering any anonymous reviews :O**

**So...**

**Anonymous Review Answers :D**

**Taylor: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this :P**

**Angrybirds4819: Thank you! Haha I feel you about the lazy-to-log-in part.**

**Guest: Thank you so, so much! Your comment really made my day :D**

**Without any more of my babbling, here's the next chapter :D**

~Chapter 4~

"I'm home!"

Annabeth dropped her bag and kicked the door closed behind her.

Immediately, she heard the pitter-patter of two pairs of feet scurrying down the stairs. Annabeth grinned. Her weekend started as of now.

Bobby and Matthew sprinted out and jumped at Annabeth, hugging her legs and smiling widely.

Annabeth leaned down and they smothered her with kisses. They were like two, overexcited puppies.

Bobby reached behind him and pulled out a lego object.

He and Matthew presented it to Annabeth proudly.

"This is for you" Matthew said, a little shyly.

She smiled at them and took the lego piece and gasped in shock.

Though the pieces weren't quite put together right, there was no denying that the lego object they had given her was a spider. She dropped the spider in fright.

Instantly, she felt stupid and picked it back up from where it had fallen from her hands.

The twins looked at her anxiously. Bobby nudged her leg gently and looked up anxiously.

"Annie-beff don't like it?" he asked, with worried eyes.

Annabeth shook her head quickly and reassured the boys with a quick hug.

"Of course I like it! Thank you both very much!"

Matthew grinned wildly and jumped into her outstretched arms again.

"Annie-beff welcome" he sighed contently, his voice muffled.

Bobby reached out as well, and they all hugged.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Her half-brothers could be the most annoying things on the planet, but sometimes, they were the sweetest beings she had ever met. She hugged them tightly and for a moment, she forgot about everything; school, the play, and Percy.

She was happy.

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~ _

"Hey mum, I'm home!"

Percy dropped his bag and ran for the fridge. He pulled out a blue popsicle and walked into the living room looking for his mum.

He couldn't find her anywhere so he plopped down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Percy's mother came into the living room, with dirt on her clothes and gloves on. She had obviously been working on some gardening. They had never had any space to plant anything at their old apartment, but ever since Percy, his mother, and Paul arrived at the new house, Sally hadn't stopped gardening.

"Percy! There you are. Did Paul come home with you?"

Percy grinned and hugged his mother tightly, even though she was dirty. He didn't mind.

"He's still at school marking papers" Percy replied.

Sally nodded and bustled into the kitchen. Percy followed her, in hopes of more food.

"How was school?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Percy popped some chips into his mouth. "Fine" he said, in a muffled voice.  
>"Anything special?" she tilted her head, as she washed her hands.<p>

"Um no" he said uncertainly. He looked at his mother's face. She had the _don't-lie-I-know-exactly-what-you-did _face on.

Percy relented and sighed. "Fine. I'm going to be in the school play!" he announced.

Sally beamed proudly at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"That's great! Did you decide to do this on your own or-"

"Of course I did! You know how much I love acting-" he broke off when he saw his mother's raised eyebrows and face again.

Sally sighed. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you got into another fight with Annabeth, would it?"

Percy looked down at his feet. "I don't know what to do, mum," he admitted.

Sally sighed again and pulled him into her arms.

She stroked his hair back from his face.

"You and Annabeth used to be so close"

"She hates me now," Percy said.

Percy hugged his mum tightly. At school, he had to keep up the façade, and be hard, tough, and popular. At home with his mum, he could be himself.

He could be Percy Jackson.

"I don't know what to do" he sighed again.

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~_

"You got into a fight?"

Annabeth looked up at her stepmother and sighed. She slipped off her socks and lay down in bed.

"Think of the bright side. You and dad are always telling me to broaden my life and do other stuff. I'm pretty sure being in bloody _Romeo and Juliet _qualifies"

Her father looked sternly at her. "Annabeth!" he said in a chastising tone.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not like I _tried_ to get in trouble"

Annabeth's father came over and sat next to her. He stroked her blond hair and sighed.

"What's happening between you and Percy?"

Annabeth bristled up and she shoved her father's hand away.

"There is no _me and Percy_" she said coolly.

Annabeth met her father's concerned eyes and she felt a faint prickling at the back of her eyes. She blinked furiously.

"At least not anymore" she whispered.

Annabeth was strong, but sometimes all she wanted to was break down and cry. Underneath all her coolness, intelligence and pride, she was just a girl.

And she was capable of being hurt.

Her stepmother crossed over and sat next to her on her bed as well.

"You can tell us anything. You know that, right?" she said with a warm smile.

Annabeth looked up at their hopeful, happy faces and she sighed.

She knew that her stepmother meant well, but that would never happen. She would never be her real mum.

Instead of crying out and screaming like she wanted to, Annabeth smiled weakly.

"I know," she whispered.

**This was a really small filler chapter. I wanted to add in some of their home lifestyle into the story. **

**I'm so excited! The next chapter will be the auditions :D**

**Remember to review :P**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	5. Capture The Flag

~Chapter 5~

"We get it! You fricking hate the play"

Thalia rolled her eyes for the fifth time as she waited for Taylor and Annabeth to finish changing. She leaned against the post and eyed her long, black nails.

Annabeth's voice carried right over the change-room door.

"Sorry, Thals, you're right. I've spent too long stressing over this. You know what? I haven't even started my history assignment! It's been sitting on my desk for three days. Three. Days."

The door slammed open and Annabeth walked out. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she was wearing a grey athletic tank top and black shorts.

With a grunt, she sat on the bench and laced up her joggers.

"Relax, for gods sake, you've got Chiron" Thalia said, plunking herself down next to her friend.

Annabeth shrugged. That was true. She and her history professor/camp activities director went _way_ back.

Taylor's voice came from the change rooms.

"You're his favourite student. He'll never fail you"

Annabeth and Thalia shared a glance. If Taylor spent a year at Camp Half Blood, she would know that was definitely not true. Chiron would fail anyone if he thought they deserved it.

Thalia groaned and stood up. She crossed over to the changing rooms and pounded the door.

"Hurry up, Tay" she checked her watch, "Gym starts, like, right now"

It was easy for her to say. Thalia almost never had to change because she was always wearing gothic athletic stuff.

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

When Taylor finally came out, all three of them headed for the gym.

It was time for Capture the Flag.

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~_

"We'll be playing Capture the Flag. I assume you all know the rules?"

Coach Tackler glared at everyone in the room, whistle in mouth, silently daring anyone to challenge him.

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was pushing back his messy hair. When he caught her staring, he smirked.

Annabeth quickly looked away.

One of the new freshmen raised a timid hand. Coach Tackler looked up and down the boy, who looked like he was about to dissolve into a puddle. A _blushing _puddle.

"Yes?" the coach raised an eyebrow.

The poor kid stuttered, "I don't- umm know how to- umm, play, Coach"

The coach looked up at the sky, like he was begging someone to whisk him off the planet. Looking back at the kid, he said, "There are two teams. Each team gets a flag. Since, it's raining outside, we're indoors and we won't be hiding the flags-"

Everyone in the room groaned.

"We will be using balls. Get hit or tagged by someone on the other team, you go to jail. Catch a ball thrown by the other team, they go to jail. Objective is to catch the flag. Are we clear?" the coach asked.

The kid nodded, but didn't answer.

"_Are we clear?" _Coach Tackler bellowed.

Instantly, he straightened. "Yes, sir! I mean, professor, umm Coach"

Coach Tackler rolled his eyes and addressed the rest of the students, "Winning team gets free lunch" Everybody cheered. "Next lesson we'll be working on karate and self-defence. The winning team will be allowed to practise their newfound techniques on the losing team" he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Annabeth looked at Percy and smirked. She was going to get him good.

Percy smirked right back at her and mouthed, _Bring it on_.

Annabeth was just about to mouth back when she felt a heavy hand clamp onto her shoulder. She looked up and saw Coach Tackler's mean face glaring at her.

He cleared his throat and said, "When Miss Chase and Mr Jackson here have finished sending googly-eyes at each other, they will choose their teams"

While the rest of the gym laughed, and Annabeth's face grew hot, Percy turned to the teacher and said, "Annabeth and I are captains?" he eyed her superiorly, "Sweet"

Annabeth cleared her throat and moved towards the front of the gym. Percy followed her and they faced the rest of the gym.

"You can choose first," Percy told her, smirking.

"No, you can choose first. You'll lose either way" she retorted.

The rest of the gym students eyed the pair nervously.

Percy turned to face everyone. "Fine" he said behind gritted teeth.

"Stacey and Evan"

Annabeth watched as the blonde girl she had seen with Percy a few days ago walked up to him, smiling flirtatiously. She felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Thalia and Jay"

Percy twitched beside her.

"Jo and Gabe"

Another beautiful girl, except she was a brunette this time.

"Taylor and Zach"

Percy glared at her out of the corner of her eye. Zach was a good team member to have.

He chose another two players, and slowly, all the students began to break up into two groups.

One team behind Annabeth.

One team behind Percy.

Coach Tackler blew his whistle and the game began.

Percy got his hands on one of the balls first and instantly knocked two of her freshmen players out. Annabeth glared at him and aimed her shot at his Blondie girlfriend. The ball bounced off her chest and she started shrieking, swatting everywhere.

Annabeth laughed, and a ball narrowly missed her, whizzing between her legs.

She aimed a ball at Percy, which he deftly dodged.

He dodged one of Thalia's scary zooming balls as well and it smashed into one of the new kid's faces. Blood poured out and Coach Tackler blew the whistle. Hard.

"Nice welcome ritual, Thals" Taylor muttered.

Thalia winced and she had to take the kid down to the nurse's office.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly at her as the game restarted.

In her momentary lapse of concentration, a ball whizzed a few millimetres from her face and she could literally feel the speed as it whooshed past her and hit someone else.

She looked up and saw Percy smirking at her victoriously. Annabeth growled and picked up a ball.

She couldn't beat him with force.

But she could beat him with skill.

Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. She knew a thing or two about strategy.

Glancing quickly at the jail, she saw that almost all of her team members were out, except for her, Taylor, Jay, a couple of jocks, and a pair of girls who had been cowering in the corner.

As Percy threw another ball and got both girls out, Annabeth turned to Taylor, who was clutching a ball.

"One" Taylor looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"Two" They tensed, ready to throw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay get hit.

"Three!"

Taylor's ball whooshed through the air towards Percy's chest and Annabeth aimed hers at Percy's legs.

He moved at the last millisecond to catch Taylor's ball, and Annabeth's ball hit the only other person on his team.

Taylor gave Annabeth an encouraging nod and jogged to prison.

Annabeth looked around her. It was only her and Percy now.

Besides, Percy had his special blue food everyday. She knew who needed the free lunch more.

Percy threw his last ball at her and she dodged hastily. Now neither of them had balls.

If either of them ran for one, their flags were in danger. Annabeth contemplated rescuing one of her teammates but Percy would just run and get her team's flag.

Coach Tackler blew his whistle and everyone looked at him. "From now on, no tagging. I want to see some action!" he yelled.

Everyone on the sidelines were cheering now and yelling out bits of unhelpful advice.

Annabeth saw Thalia walk back into the gym with the injured kid.

"Go Team! Think about the flag!" she yelled.

Annabeth nodded. The flag came first.

She saw Percy charge for the flag and she intercepted him in the middle, tackling him to the ground.

They both lay there, grunting, and Annabeth wheezed.

"Nice try, Kelp head"

Percy rolled over and they both hastened to their feet.

He smiled at Annabeth and rubbed his swollen jaw.

"Should try out for the football team" he nodded at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks" she retorted, as they circled around each other like wolves.

They were at a stalemate.

Annabeth swallowed. If they both made a run for the flags, there was no telling who would reach it first. Percy wasn't very fast- heck- even the tree nymphs could beat him, but he still had the height advantage.

She had an idea.

With a devious smile, Annabeth turned to Percy and without warning, she launched herself into his arms. Like expected, he grunted and after a moments hesitation, he hugged her back.

She could hear confusion and muttering from everyone else in the gym.

"Umm Annabeth? What are you-oof!"

Annabeth shoved him hard and he fell to the ground, face scrunched up in confusion.

Without looking back, Annabeth sprinted down the gym to the other team's flag.

Her team cheered and whooped as she lifted up the flag and waved it victoriously.

Two of her team members lifted her up and placed her on their shoulders and she was paraded around the room, her teammates still ballistic with excitement.

Over the excitement, Annabeth caught Percy's eye and she smirked.

"I'd like to thank my friend, Percy. Couldn't have done it without you" she laughed and her teammates cheered even louder.

Annabeth was lowered back down and she walked over to Percy.

"Remember the first thing I taught you at camp?" she asked.

Percy glared at her and Annabeth leaned forward.

She tilted her head and whispered in his ear,

"Never. Let. Your. Guard. Down"

**I know I said this chapter was going to be the auditions, but I thought the story was progressing a little too quickly, so I added in another filler chapter.**

**By the way, "Jay" is short for Jason. In the 2nd chapter I introduced him as one of the twins. Hope his name didn't confuse anyone :)**

**QoTD: What was the happiest moment of your life?**

**Remember to review :P**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	6. Good Luck

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry about the late update, I was holidaying in the Gold Coast :D**

**Enjoy :3**

"Good afternoon, everyone and welcome to play auditions! May I ask that you fill the seats from the front to the back"

Ms Loran strode from left to right on the stage. She was a good teacher, but seriously didn't understand how teenage minds worked.

Annabeth felt an unknown fluttery feeling in her stomach as she made her way up between the empty seats to the front, alone.

There were many familiar faces from her track and decathlon team, but she didn't particularly feel like siting next to any of them.

Spotting an empty seat next to a bunch of freshmen, Annabeth hurried over and sat down, slumping low.

Because there was nothing for her to do, she pulled out her phone and checked the time.

It was twenty past three. Most people should have arrived now.

Annabeth didn't even bother craning her neck to try and find anyone she knew.

"Sorry freshmen, looks like you're going to have to find other seats" a male voice sounded behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, glaring at Percy.

With an apologetic voice, Annabeth turned to the distressed kids and said, "Ignore him. He's just being a jerk"

Percy raised his eyebrows at her, amused. He leaned closer to the petrified students.

"I mean it: _scram_!" he whispered harshly.

With startled gasps, the freshmen nodded hastily and packed up their stuff. They cleared out without a backward glance.

Percy plopped into his seat with a satisfied smile. Annabeth studied him for a few moments before turning back to her phone and checking her schedule for the week.

"Hey Chase" Percy said, trying to look over her shoulder.

Annabeth pulled her phone out of his reach and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bye, Jackson" she said, in the same cheery voice he had used.

Percy smirked and leaned over to try and take her phone.

"Texting the boyfriend, are we?" he asked, with a slight waver that Annabeth thought was probably her imagination.

She turned her head slowly to look at him. His eyes were alight with amusement.

_Yep, definitely her imagination._

Annabeth was just about to look back at her phone when she felt a finger poke her in the ribs.

She looked up in time to see Percy launch himself onto her and begin tickling her mercilessly.

Annabeth gasped and laughed, clutching tightly to her phone as he aimed for the sweet spot that only he knew about.

_Directly under her collarbone._

She kicked in protest and aimed a hard kick at his head.

With a grunt, he fell backwards onto the ground.

Annabeth shook her head and laughed. Percy glared at her and tried to push himself up off the ground.

Still laughing, she offered him a hand-up and instead of pulling himself up, Percy pulled her down.

They started another wrestle match but were quickly interrupted by the sound of muffled laughter.

Annabeth poked her head up from under the seats and saw Thalia, Taylor and the twins covering their mouths.

Quick as a flash, she stood up and brushed off her clothes as gracefully as she could with a rapidly reddening face.

Percy stood up and squinted at the group.

"Evan? What the heck are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

Annabeth turned back to the group and this time, she saw everyone clearly.

Gabe and Evan were standing among her friends.

Evan stepped out and clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Figured you would need the support. I guess I was wrong" he said, shifting his eyes at Annabeth mischievously.

Percy blushed and shoved him back gently.

"Don't know what you're talking about, mate"

Ross laughed loudly. She had a strange, horsey, kind of laugh that was usually funnier than the joke.

"First time I've seen Percy blush" she remarked.

Annabeth laughed. "He blushes a lot. At summer camp, a kid pantsed him and he was wearing Turtle Ninja boxers"

Everyone's eyes widened and they all turned to Percy with looks of disgust.

Evan laughed. "This friendship is over" he joked.

Laughter ran among them and the group sat down.

Annabeth frowned in confusion.

"Wait, what are all of you doing here?"

Taylor shrugged. "Same as Evan. We figured you would need the support" she explained.

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Thanks, you guys are awesome"

Gabe puffed out his chest. "I came up with the idea. I'd do anything for you" he said, looking at Annabeth and lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Percy shoved him off his seat, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Gabe" he said, looking mildly disgusted.

Everyone laughed and chorused along,

"Yeh. Shut up, Gabe"

_~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~_

"I will be handing out slips to every single one of you. Each slip has a line, said by a character; from the play we are doing this year. Does everyone know what it is?" Ms Loran said.  
>There were grunts and a general hum of agreement.<p>

"You will be required to go up on stage and act out your line. I will immediately tell you whether on not I believe you are suitable for the play"

Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Percy just leaned back and placed his feet on the chair in front of him, whistling softly.

"The people who are awarded with a call-back at the end of the day will be asked to return here tomorrow afternoon for final auditions. The cast list will be available on the notice board at the end of the week. Are we clear?"

Some people nodded whilst others just let out grunts.

Annabeth bit her nails nervously, although what was there to be nervous about? Ever since the punishment had been dished out, she had planned on purposely failing the auditions so she could be given a minor role.

Percy turned to look at her, smirking, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I bet you're a horrible actor, Chase"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, and before she could stop herself, she said, "Watch me"

Percy was about to reply when Ms Loran walked over to their row to give them their slips.

Annabeth looked down at her slip. She had been given a line said by the Nurse in Romeo and Juliet.

_Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,_

_I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!_

She had already read the play and now she realised that her plan to fail the auditions was a stupid one. She was Annabeth Chase, for god's sake. It was embarrassing for her to think that she had actually contemplated purposely failing.

Ms Loran called the first student up. It was Amelia Lister, Annabeth's biology partner. She trembled as she made her way to the centre of the stage, and looked like she might be sick. Everyone leaned back a little, wincing.

However, when she opened her mouth and started acting out Juliet's line, the room went quiet with amazement.

When Amelia finished, Annabeth clapped loudly. She turned to Taylor and said, "She's probably going to get Juliet!"

Taylor nodded enthusiastically, her brown hair framing her face.

"She was Jasmine last year in Aladdin" she informed her friend.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and Taylor shrugged.

"I did a little research" she admitted.

Thalia leaned in, her eyes wide and her nose scrunched up. "But, her face…" she gestured dramatically.

Annabeth whacked her friend in the arm and she and Taylor both quoted at the same time, "Beauty is only skin deep"

Thalia rolled her eyes and settled back down.

All the auditions went by normally with some getting callbacks and some people being rejected until Poppy Livey padded onto the stage. She was an extremely overweight girl and some kids immediately started laughing and snorting.

She took no notice and with her nose in the air, she began to opera-sing her line. When she reached her piercing high note, everyone winced and even Annabeth closed her eyes, praying to Apollo that her ears wouldn't pop.

When Poppy finished, Ms Loran looked up, aghast, and stuttered,

"Maybe the-umm-musical is more suited to your –ah, talents" she smiled painfully.

Poppy burst into tears and promptly waddled out of the room.

Everyone stared after her in shocked silence.

Ms Loran forcefully smiled again and clapped her hands together.

"Next we have Annabeth Chase!" she called out cheerily, as the front row flinched back, clutching their ears.

Annabeth felt the fluttery feeling return as everyone cheered and clapped.

She smiled politely and made her way up the stage.

The words on her slip suddenly jumbled together and her stomach tied itself up into knots.

Annabeth's palms were sticky and when she looked up, everyone's faces were a blur.

She caught Percy's eye and he smirked at her, silently daring her to fail.

Something in her brain clicked.

She was Annabeth Chase and Annabeth Chase never failed if she had something to say about it.

With that, she raised her head confidently and delivered her line smoothly, adding in some dramatic flavour.

When Annabeth finished, she looked expectantly at Ms Loran, who was busy writing.

She gave Annabeth a warm smile. "You did very well, Miss Chase. I have an idea of who I would like you to be"

Nearing to the end of the auditions, most of her friends had already tried out. It turned out that Taylor had already asked Ms Loran if she could be crew manager and she had agreed. Thalia, Evan and the twins auditioned and were surprisingly good. Even Gabe had made it through, much to Thalia's disappointment.

Finally, it was Percy's turn.

He jogged confidently up onto the stage, winking at various girls in the audience. His eyes immediately latched onto Annabeth's and he smirked, running a hand through his tousled hair.

The girls in the front row sighed.

Percy opened his mouth, and with a dramatic sweep of his hands, he recited,

"_Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night"_

He said his line with emotion and Annabeth blushed under his intense gaze but never looked away. Everyone cheered and whistled when he finished and Annabeth hastily looked away, her heart thumping.

Ms Loran smiled and patted Percy on the arm.

"Surprisingly amazing work, Mr Jackson"

He thanked her and walked back to his seat, still smirking at Annabeth.

The rest of the auditions passed quickly and soon, it was time to go home.

Annabeth shouldered her bag and walked out the door when she felt a light hand latch onto her arm.

She turned around and saw Percy staring at his feet and not quite meeting her eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked suddenly.

Annabeth sighed and nodded, her eyebrows raised.

"Sure, why not?"

A few awkward moments passed and Percy still didn't talk.

She looked up at him, exasperated.

"I need to be at an advanced maths lesson in twenty minutes"

Percy laughed and looked at her incredulously.

"Outside of school? Don't you want to be an architect?"

Annabeth nodded slowly like she was explaining something to a toddler.

"You need maths too, genius. What do you want to tell me?" she asked.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Nothing, really. You're a really good actor"

Annabeth blinked in surprise and was just about to reply when he leaned down and tucked in a strand of her blonde hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Good luck" he said quickly, before walking away.

Annabeth stared after him for a few moments before snapping back to reality.

He was just trying to psych her out. Or prank her. Or do something horrible.

She looked hopelessly at where he had been standing a few seconds ago.

Annabeth's heart fluttered lightly and she whispered into thin air,

"You too"

**Okay, so that was the longest chapter I've ever done.**

**I'm not really that proud of this, and I was a bit unfamiliar with everything after being away from this story for more than a week.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway :P**

**QoTD 1: If you have one, what is your New Year resolution? My resolution was to live a healthier lifestyle. Pffttt, like that's worked out fine so far. **

**QoTD 2: What was your favourite holiday?**

**Happy New Year everyoneeee!**

**Remember to reviewww :3**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	7. The Ocean

~Chapter 7~

Annabeth zipped up her grey hoodie and shut the front door behind her. She tugged a ponytail holder off her arm and pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail.

The sun was just about to set, and it was the perfect time for her to go on an evening run.

Plugging her earphones into her phone, she headed down the street and broke into a slow jog.

She lived on one of the quiet streets in the area, and occasionally, cars would pass by.

Annabeth was having a good day. No matter how uninterested in drama and school plays she was, the side of her that liked success and winning was pleased about her callback.

Ms Loran had handed out play folders at the end of the rehearsal, explaining that everyone receiving a callback would definitely have a part in the play, but tomorrow's auditions would determine roles.

The folder was lying, untouched in Annabeth's school bag. She had planned to read and prepare as much as she could right after she got back from her run.

Even through her earphones, she could hear the van approaching. The music was deafening, and she turned around just in time to see a white van hurtle past her.

She shrugged and resumed her pace, nearing the two-kilometre mark.

As soon as she rounded a corner, Annabeth knew something was wrong.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she turned around and sure enough, the very same van was behind her, the music turned down.

Squinting through the tinted windows, she spotted a pair of mean-looking eyes, leering back at her.

Annabeth involuntarily shuddered. The van had been crawling a little behind her for almost a whole street.

She looked desperately around for another car, but there was no one in sight.

Thinking quickly, Annabeth turned off into a small lane, where cars couldn't enter.

There was laughter behind her, and the sounds of doors slamming.

Annabeth's brain whirled.

She knew that there was a large park, down a few streets and around a few corners.

When she heard the footsteps approaching, Annabeth broke into a sprint, pounding down the pavement towards the end of the road.

She prayed for a brief moment, that they wouldn't follow; that she had been wrong.

But just like the gods had read her mind, she heard a harsh voice behind her,

"Give up, sweetheart. You might have your mother's brains but you certainly ain't a bloody Olympic runner"

Annabeth's blood ran cold. They knew who her mother was.

Just as she turned the corner down the same street as the park, she felt her legs aching and her lungs burning.

She gritted her teeth and willed her arms and legs to move faster. If she could just make it to the park, she'd be fine.

Annabeth sneaked a look behind her. Out of the seven men who had been chasing her at the beginning, there were only four left.

She could see they were getting tired. Around the fourth kilometre, they had stopped calling out insults and started wheezing instead.

"When we get you, you'll be dead"  
>"How much do you think you'd be worth? A couple thousand?"<p>

Annabeth hadn't responded to any of them, but her stomach had tightened.

The park emerged into her wobbly line of sight, and she felt a burst of renewed energy.

Sprinting, she quickly dove through and concealed herself behind the bushes.

Annabeth watched as the men crashed into the park, breathing heavily.

"Where'd she go?" one guy covered completely in tattoos asked.

The other two complained about how they should have stayed in the van.

The last man, the one with the cruel eyes she had seen, was looking furiously around, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'll-"

He made a lightning-speed motion with the club in his hand and swung it down.

Annabeth cringed and she felt a shiver go through her body.

The men disappeared into the other direction through the trees and Annabeth let out a gasp of relief.

She pulled out her phone quickly and hesitated; who would she dial?

The police would be useless, and so would her parents. Her finger hovered over Thalia's number but she stopped. Thalia lived far away; she would never get here on time.

Annabeth sighed, and she looked, resigned, at Percy's contact number.

Just as she pressed the call button and brought the phone to her ears, Annabeth felt her entire body lift up into the air.

She let out a scream and kicked her feet everywhere.

Her right foot connected with something soft and fleshy and she dropped to the ground, rolling forward into a crouch.

"I've got her, I've got-hmphh" The man with the tattoos was cut short when Annabeth jammed her elbow into his windpipe.

There was no time for fancy moves or special techniques. Annabeth aimed all her anger into where she knew it would hurt.

She kneed him as hard as she could in the area between his legs.

Leaving him howling on the ground in agony, she quickly tore off into another direction.

Behind her, she could hear several pairs of feet, thundering closer towards her, and when she turned back to the front, she crashed into something hard.

Through the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, she squinted at the man- no, boy; standing in front of her.

"Percy?"

He stared at her like she had just rolled out of a jungle after a deadly fight with wild animals.

She stared at him like he had just dropped out of the sky like a guardian angel.

And then the men came.

The guys from the van had caught up to the rest and they stood menacingly. The guy with the tattoos was clutching his injury, looking murderously at Annabeth.

Percy eyed each of them nervously and let out a noise between a grunt and a whimper.

"We're screwed" he whispered and turned to Annabeth. "Mortal"

Annabeth knew what he was talking about. The weapons they had- Percy's _Riptide_ and Annabeth's bronze sword, which was in the pocket of her shorts; wouldn't even touch the goons they were facing.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked, pointing a thick finger at Percy.

He shrugged casually and replied, "My name won't matter to you when you spend the night here unconscious"

Percy gave Annabeth a smirk for a split second before launching a kick at the guy he had spoken to.

Without wasting a second, Annabeth aimed another kick at the Tattoo Man's goodies before socking him in the head. He slumped over, unconscious.

Like a pair of warriors who had never faced a battle without each other at their sides, Annabeth and Percy tore through the men like a whirlwind; kicking, punching and even biting, courtesy of Annabeth.

Eventually, Mr Cruel Eyes was the only one left.

Annabeth placed the heel of her running shoes at his neck.

"What do you know about my mother?" she asks, leaning down.

The man flinched slightly, but his mouth was set in a stubborn line and his face was hard.

It was a look Annabeth recognised.

Percy took a sharp stick from the ground next to him and placed it at the soft spot on his neck.

Annabeth looked at him, horrified and the man on the ground wheezed desperately.

"Please, please"

Percy threw the stick away and punched the man across the head, and he slumped over, unconscious.

Annabeth stood up and started to walk away. All the relief and gratitude she had felt just moments earlier, slipped away just as quickly as they had come.

"Annabeth?" Percy came running up to her.

She walked faster, wanting to get away from him.

He sighed and jogged to catch up with her.

"I wasn't going to kill him-" he began.

"Who knows?" Annabeth said, her voice quavering. She laughed a little too cheerfully, her mouth set in a hard smile. "Maybe you were. Just like Luke"

She said his name casually, like she didn't care, but Percy knew what she was feeling.

"I didn't-"

Annabeth whirled around.

"Save it. I don't want to hear any more lies"

She turned back to the front and marched back up the street.

Percy let out a strangled laugh and ran in front of her.

"I did just save your life!" he said sarcastically, waving his arms dramatically at her.

Annabeth felt a tug on her stomach. She was being angry at him for no reason.

"I was handling it just fine on my own" she said, sidestepping him.

Percy blocked her path. "Just fine?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

Annabeth struggled to find the right words.

He continued on, and his tone grew harder.

"Seven men, Annabeth! Seven!" he yelled at her.

"So what? I've been through worse!" she yelled back at him.

"What would have happened if I hadn't been there? Maybe tomorrow, instead of auditions, we'd be having a funeral!"

Annabeth looked at him like he'd just slapped her in the face. Without a word, she walked past him.

Percy waved his arms madly behind her, trying to express what he wanted to say.

Annabeth looked hesitantly at him. "You think I'm weak" she said, sounding small.

Percy softened and turned to her "You're the strongest person I know"

She looked at him cautiously and suddenly shivered. "Sorry" she shrugged, rubbing her arms through her thin hoodie; "It's cold"

Like the chivalrous man in romance movies, Percy took off his own jacket and laid it around her shoulders.

Annabeth's breath caught and she looked up at him like she was seeing him through a new light.

"Thank you" she finally whispered.

"Anytime" he said, with a light smile.

Carefully, she returned the smile and asked, "Why were you in the park anyway?"

Percy shrugged and shuffled his feet. "You left your play folder at school. I dropped it off at your house but you weren't there"

Annabeth blushed and chided herself internally.

Percy leaned closer towards her and scratched his head shyly.

"Or maybe I just wanted a chance to see you"

Annabeth's cheeks darkened and she looked curiously up at him.

He gave her his trademark lopsided smile, which she once found annoying, but now just seemed endearing.

All too soon, they reached Annabeth's home and stood in awkward silence.

"Thank you for helping me at the park, and I'm sorry about my attitude" she said quickly, looking at her feet.

Percy breathed shakily and said, "You're amazing. But even someone as amazing as you can't take down seven grown men"

Annabeth's heart surged and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smelled just like the ocean, and all her favourite things about water.

He held her close and Annabeth wanted to stay in her little happiness bubble forever.

But then that bubble popped. She released him hastily like he had burned her, and hurried into the house, all the way up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Annabeth looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were in tatters and she was still wearing Percy's jacket. But her eyes were bright and her face was glowing.

It was hard to ignore hard facts.

Studies show that when women are in love, their eyes tend to be brighter and their faces more glowing.

Annabeth sunk down and leaned against her bedroom door, unsure whether she was supposed to laugh or cry.

Despite all that she had been through, the only thing she could do was smile, as she clutched his jacket in her arms.

It smelt like the ocean, and everything she liked about water.

**Wow, another long chapter. The next update will be the second auditions :)**

**Some people were wondering about Percy killing Luke; all of that is explained in later chapters, and Percy has a special side to the story.**

**QoTD: Favourite pairing from Percy Jackson series?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are appreciated :3**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	8. Two Hands Meet

~Chapter 8~

"Come on, come on!"

Annabeth whispered, frustrated. She and Jay crouched, hiding behind the door of Ross and Thalia's biology classroom.

"Chill out" Jason said, leaning calmly against the frame. His cool demeanour was shattered by his nervous foot-tapping.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, eyeing his feet pointedly.

"We have five minutes until rehearsals start; what is wrong with their teacher-"

She was interrupted with the loudest, most horrific, beeping alarm.

Jay jumped and banged his head against one of the lockers.

"What is that?" he spluttered.

Annabeth was rummaging through her shoulder bag. She pulled out her phone, which was still beeping.

"It's my alarm" she replied casually.

"Do I want to know why you have an alarm?" Jay asked incredulously, pulling himself back up to his feet.

Annabeth shrugged, before returning her phone back into her bag.

"No you don't. Seriously, do you know how late we are" she complained, sitting down.

"That was my five minute warning alarm" Annabeth continued, staring helplessly into the distance before turning abruptly to Jay, who solemnly nodded his head.

"Where is Taylor? She's supposed to meet us here!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

In one graceful movement, Annabeth was up on her feet, looking murderous.

"That is it! I am going to march right in there and tell that teacher school is over! We are all going to be late! And-"

Jay shook his head warningly at her.

She turned around slowly, and was met with a six-foot tall, menacing-looking man, who was glaring murderously at her.

"What are the pair of you jibber-jabbing about outside my classroom," he snapped.

Jason stepped forward and shot Annabeth a warning look. She was too preoccupied with the giant in front of her to notice. He was the size of a wrestler, and based on his smell, he could pass off as half-troll.

"I'm sorry, Professor Laster. Annabeth and I were waiting for our friends so we could go to our play rehearsals" Jason said calmly.

Annabeth glanced at him, impressed. She was usually the one to handle awkward teacher encounters.

Mr Giant Wrestler leaned down dangerously close to Jason.

"If any of you pipsqueaks make another noise-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

All three heads whipped around to see Taylor charging down the stairs, oblivious to the six foot tall giant standing in front of them.

Ignoring the warning looks from her friends, she skidded to a halt, apparently full-to-the-brim with juicy gossip.

"I was talking to Evan and apparently, the cast list will be released today during rehearsals" she squealed uncharacteristically.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she shared a excited look with Jason.

"Really? That's great! We just have to grab the others and-"

Her voice faltered when she turned around to face the biology teacher.

He eyed each of them heavily, his right eye twitching, before turning swiftly on his heel and returning into the classroom.

Taylor let out a breath of relief.

"Well, that was awkward"

~Percy Jackson & the Olympians~

"I would like to congratulate all of you. You have done exceedingly well to be here today"

There was a clatter of polite applause. Percy gave Annabeth a small smile.

The final auditions had passed a few days ago, and ever since, they had talked a few times.

A tiny glimmer of friendship.

Somehow, he had found a seat right next to her.

"I am proud of every one of you" Ms Loran droned on.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I wonder if this is what graduation feels like" he whispered, leaning into Annabeth.

She elbowed him lightly. "If you get far enough to find out"

He glared at her and settled back into his seat.

Ms Loran cleared her throat and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her books.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The cast and crew of Romeo & Juliet!"

Another round of applause; louder this time.

Annabeth felt a gentle pressure on her fingertips. She looked down and saw Percy's hand laying on top of hers.

A warm tingle was spreading slowly through her heart. She glanced up at Percy.

He was glancing hopefully at her.

Annabeth could feel a rhythmic pulsing where their fingertips met, and in that moment she didn't hesitate.

With her heart fluttering, and faded-out voices around her, she took his hand in her own.

**That was just a quick filler chapter :D**

**I had some time on my hands and typed it up. **

**Just as a hint, Mr Giant Wrestler actually has some connections in the story.**

**Hope you can kinda see Percabeth forming; I'm still going to try take it slow. They are going to take a shot at being just friends. **

**QoTD: What countries are you guys from? **

**Goodnight from Australia :D**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	9. Set In Stone

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I had a blast reading them.**

**I also realised that I haven't been answering any (oops)**

**Review Answers!**

**Guest- Thank you! What's India like?**

**Guest- Egypt, wow! That country has a lot of history, I've always wanted to visit the pyramids :3**

**Mystery Angle- Australia is awesome :D We actually just celebrated Australia Day a few days ago.**

**Rainbow Lava Ninjas- That's so cool! And thanks :)**

**QoTD Winner: gummy204 **

**Seriously, you are amazingly cheerful. Are you a cheerleader o.O**

**Just kidding, but seriously, **

**USA is AUS rearranged :O mindblown**

~Chapter 9~

"Drumroll please!"

Ms Loran stood on the stage excitedly, her arms outstretched. Annabeth thought she was a pretty good teacher, but not everything in life had to be so dramatic.

The students in the front row started the drumroll enthusiastically, followed reluctantly by the rest of the group.

Ms Loran beamed widely. "Before I tell you your roles, I must inform everyone that these roles aren't set in stone-"

There was a mixture of sighs of relief and worried grunts. Annabeth shifted in her seat nervously and shared a glance with Thalia, who was sitting on her right.

The teacher clapped her hands together and said, "Now without further ado, first we have the Narrator, who is a very important part of Shakespearian theatre. Congratulations Taylor Casey!"

As the silence broke into excited applause and all her friends started cheering, Taylor grinned widely, blushing.

Evan took her hand and waved it around excitedly.

Ms Loran hushed everyone down and continued.

"Next we have Montague, who is Romeo's father. He will be played by Jason Davis!"

Jay shrugged casually but grinned widely, looking pleased. Ross thumped her brother excitedly on the back and they did a complicated secret twin handshake.

"Papa Monty!" he boomed in a deep voice, and everyone around him laughed.

Many more names were called out and Annabeth clapped each time, feeling restless. Several roles later, a familiar name was read out.

"Now we have our Nurse, who will be adding some comic interest to our play; Rosaline Davis!"

Annabeth laughed and cheered loudly, while her friends clowned around.

Gabe got the role of Paris, a kinsman who tried to marry Juliet.

Annabeth internally shuddered at the thought of Gabe trying to rope in a poor, innocent Juliet.

Evan was given the role of Benvolio, and finally, there were only a handful of roles left.

Ms Loran clapped her hands for attention. The students settled down and she started to speak.

"Before I finish off with the rest of the roles, I would like to introduce a special job. I decided that it would be a good idea to have a Manager for our play this year. Let's give a round of applause to Thalia Grace!"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she turned to look at Thalia, who was equally as excited.

"I get to boss people around?" she asked, her dark hair flying everywhere, "Wicked"

"Our third last role is Lady Capulet, who is Juliet's mother. Congratulations Annabeth Chase!"

People around her cheered and squealed and applauded, but the only thing Annabeth felt was the light squeeze Percy had given her hand. She smiled at him briefly before turning and being smothered by the rest of her friends.

"Really guys, it's no big-oof- deal" she protested, in the midst of a bear hug from Jay.

Thalia raised her arm dramatically and exclaimed, "My little Annabethy is a mother!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and suppressed a grin, as she waited for Ms Loran to announce the two major roles.

"Settle down, everyone"

Every single student in the theatre room went silent.

"The time has come for me to reveal the two final roles," Ms Loran whispered dramatically, leaning forwards and scanning the room from side to side.

"Our Juliet for this year's school play is an amazingly talented girl. She has plenty of stage experience and is perfect for the part. Congratulations to Amelia Lister"

The room halted for a moment as everyone craned to get a look at the star. When Amelia jumped up excitedly, many faces recoiled and shuddered with disgust.

She had explosive blonde hair that verged on the edge of looking green. Her eyes were tiny slits and her red cheeks were dotted with massive pimples.

There was one thing for sure.

Amelia was no Juliet.

Realising the silence was too awkward, and seeing the disappointed-but-expectant look on Amelia's face, Annabeth put her hands together and started clapping.

The rest of the students slowly followed.

Thalia leaned over and whispered to Annabeth incredulously, "That's Juliet?"

Annabeth whacked her lightly on the shoulder and retorted, "She's outstanding in biology"

Thalia scrunched up her face and brushed her hair back, heavy bracelets jangling. "You should be Juliet" she said, casually.

Annabeth looked at her confused. Juliet, her? And if Romeo was who she thought her was, things weren't going to end well.

By this time, Percy was getting frantic.

"Did she leave me out or something? I swear I'm supposed to be Tybalt or something-"

Evan cut in, "Nah man, then we'd be enemies"

Percy shrugged and nodded, "Right. There's only one role left and she hasn't even called mine yet-"

Evan shared an amused glance with Annabeth.

Poor, ignorant Percy.

Ms Loran cleared her throat, prepared to announce who Romeo was, even though most of the room already knew by this point.

"Our final role is Romeo, who is the starring male lead of the play. This student is surprisingly talented at acting, and I am pleased to see how hard he has worked-" Annabeth snorted lightly, disguising it as a cough.

"Congratulations Percy Jackson, who will play Romeo Montague!"

The whole room broke out into wild applause and Annabeth turned to see Percy's reaction.

He was looking completely normal, minus the eye twitching.

"Percy?" Annabeth nudged him lightly for any sign of life.

"Huh?"

He looked completely braindead.

"Please don't tell me I'm Romeo" he said slowly, like he was trying the words out.

Annabeth looked at him weirdly. "You are" she said, "Congrats by the way"

Percy completely ignored her. "Please tell me I don't have to kiss Blister Lister's face" he said, in an equally strange voice.

She felt an odd bubbly feeling in her chest, and realised it was an insane urge to laugh. She fought the urge down and instead said, "There's the rude Jackson I know and hate"

Several minutes later, everyone had left and Percy was standing outside with Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth?" he asked.

She grunted in response.

"I'm sorry about what I said. The Blister Lister thing" he said cautiously.

"Say sorry to her, not me"

Percy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I just can't do anything right anymore, can I?" he finally asked.

"I don't know what you mean" she said nonchalantly.

"You're being distant again. Why can't you just let me in?" he asked, exasperated.

"Let you in? I've let you in before, _Jackson_. Each time you let yourself out," she shouted.

Percy sighed again ran his hand quickly through his hair.

"You never let me explain, Annabeth!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have to!" she fired back.

"Why the heck are we yelling in the middle of the street? I thought we were friends" he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't even know why I started to like you again. Just a few days ago, you were all about scoring pretty girls and treating everyone like dirt"

Percy opened his mouth and closed it again. There was nothing to say.

"Will you ever trust me again?" he finally asked.

"When you tell me exactly what happened between you and Luke" she said.

Percy froze. He hadn't wanted this part of the conversation to pop up.

He stood and tried to conjure something to say.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and nodded, looking like she was expecting that reaction.

"Exactly. When you finally build up your pathetic courage, you know where to find me. In the meantime-" she leaned forward, her teeth gritted, "Stay. Away. From. Me"

Percy looked on helplessly as she walked away.

Just as he was about to turn and head home, a familiar voice halted him.

"Wow Jackson. One year without me and you're already screwed?"

Percy turned around and grinned.

Standing in front of him, in an overlarge tee and paint-splattered jeans, was someone Percy thought he would never see again.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Jeez Annabeth was moody :P**

**Rachel has been added to the story o.O Will she mess up Percabeth?**

**Ok, I know the fight was completely unexpected and weird, but I hope you still liked this chapter despite how weird it was. **

**Anywaysss, the whole Luke/Percy thing will definitely be explained in a few chapters.**

**QoTD: What was your favourite Percy Jackson book? :O**

**Honestly, they'll all my favourites :3**

**I'd be ever so happy if you guys could leave me some reviews :D**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	10. Changing For The Better

**Hi everyone~**

**Thank you very much for all your reviews :3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest36- Thank you very much! I don't like Rachel ruining Percabeth either *high-five***

**Stella928- Same! I love the last books of the series, but it's also pretty sad knowing they're the last books :( **

**BalletBookworm- Thanks =) I love those books! Haha, Grover in his wedding dress**

**Guest- Since you used caps, I will return the favour. I KNOW RIGHT. WHY DID THEY NOT GIVE US THOSE POVS, I FLIPPED THROUGH THE WHOLE BOOK BEFORE READING TO FIND THEM. I'm really glad Leo found Calypso though.  
><strong>**But what if they never made it back to the world and flew around forever o.O**

**DarLatheBookroom- Thank you! Haha, is this story mysterious?**

**R3B3CC4- Thank you! Awesome username, by the way =)  
><strong>**I loved those books. The Last Olympian was probably my favourite though. Percabeth kiss :P**

**Daughterofposeidon2001- Thank you! I'm really glad you like the title, I spent ages thinking of a worthy one. I did consider **_**Juliet and her Yankee's Cap **_**but, oh well. **

**Wolf-P.J-2.0- Haha, I guess Annabeth would have pretty serious PMS issues. **

**PrincessOfAtlantis101- Thank you! I agree, Percabeth kiss for the win!**

~Chapter 10~

Rae-Rae! What are you doing here?"

Percy's face broke into a wide grin and he rushed forward excitedly.

Rachel beamed in return and hugged him back enthusiastically.

"I told you not to call me that!" she scolded playfully.

"My dad got this new business opportunity in New York, so here I am" she explained.

Percy's eyes widened and he put his hand on her shoulder.

'You're coming to Grove high?" he asked, excitedly.

Rachel smiled and nodded, before bouncing up and squealing.

"Let me guess- that girl was Annabeth?" she said mischievously, her eyebrows raised.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need your help, Rachel," he admitted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on then, Jackson"

_~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~_

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Rachel stood up, her face completely red. Percy had just filled her in on the whole Luke situation.

Percy scanned the room before eyeing her nervously.

"Look, it's complicated" he finally said, staring at his hands.

Rachel still looked mad, but she sighed and sat back down.

"Try me"

Percy took a deep breath and looked warily at her.

"Luke was a spy for Kronos" he said slowly.

Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned forward.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Why would I joke about this?" Percy exclaimed, exasperated.

Rachel crossed her legs.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Why did you kill him?" she asked.

Percy shook his head and looked out the window.

After several moments, he looked Rachel in the eye and said,

"Annabeth"

Rachel smiled sadly at her friend, pityingly. She knew how much he cared about Annabeth, even from the way he said her name. The last time Rachel had seen Percy, he had gushed about Annabeth the whole summer.

_Annabeth is so brave. She's saved me so many times. She's amazing. She's…_

Rachel hated to see her friend looking so broken. She reached over and wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Perce. You'll be okay"

_~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~_

"Listen. People in this school treat me…differently. I'm a different person here"

Percy said, looking at Rachel worriedly. They were standing outside the gates of the Goode high, and Percy was giving her a little pep-talk.

"Promise me you won't judge me on this" he said.

His eyes were pleading. Rachel punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't you know me well enough, Perce?" she replied.

Percy grinned and they entered the school.

The second they passed through the gates, a guy in a sports jersey came crashing into them.

"Oh hey Jackson. Who's this?" he asked, eyeing Rachel up and down. "Not as hot as your other chicks. Losing numbers in the babe pool, huh?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Percy thrust a finger into the guy's chest.

"Watch it, Gabe" he threatened.

A group of giggling girls in tight pink clothes came stumbling up to the group.

The girl in the front, who was obviously the leader, stepped forward. She eyed Rachel, her lip curling.

"Who's this? She looks like she lives in a dump" she smirked.

Percy and Rachel shared an amused look. She was way off the mark.

They tried to push through the crowd but the girl stepped in their way.

"Percy honey. I think we should get back together" she said, raking a manicured finger down his chest.

"No thanks, Abigail" he said, rolling his eyes.

The girl shrieked girlishly and put her hands on her hip.

"My name's Alison!" she exclaimed.

Percy groaned and tried to look for Rachel. He spotted her, looking quizzically at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you" he dismissed the girl.

She rushed around him in her hot pink stilettos.

"We dated for a whole two days! That's like-your record! Helloooooo?"

Percy ignored the girl and pushed through the crowd.

Several girls flirted with him and all the jocks made crude comments about Rachel being his new "thang"

One of the guys on Percy's swimming team even said,

"Hope you last, girlie. I didn't know Jackson digged redheads"

Each time, Rachel's face would droop a little more, and Percy's heart would sink a little lower.

When they finally made it into a secluded hallway, Rachel said something.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, looking disappointed and hurt.

He started to answer but Rachel shook her head.

"I feel like I don't know you," she said, lowering her head.

"You said you wouldn't...judge" he finished lamely.

Rachel looked like she was seeing him in another light.

"This is what you treat girls like? A new _thang_ every day? What is wrong with you?"

Percy was relieved. Being yelled was better than being ignored.

When he didn't answer, Rachel let out a noise of disgust and stomped into the girl's bathroom.

Desperately, Percy hurried after her.

"Rachel, wait!" he yelled, pushing the swinging doors open.

She turned around, looking incredulously at him.

"Can't you read? It fricking says _Girls _on the door!" Rachel shouted.

Percy sighed in relief. Rachel never swore and if she started now- he didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Rachel, I want to change," he admitted.

Rachel glanced at him.

"You should. I want the old Percy back," she said stonily.

Percy spread his arms wide, and shrugged.

"This is the same Percy. He just put up a wall when he got hurt by someone he cared about" he said quietly.

Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Annabeth" she whispered. Percy nodded.

Oh, Percy" she said, looking like she was going to cry, "You didn't tell her what really happened?"

Percy shook his head and shuffled his feet.

"I can't. She'll hate me even more than she does now"

Rachel reached forward and grasped his hands urgently.

"Tell her. She'll understand. I promise"

She pulled him into her arms and stroked his hair back. It felt exactly like when they were kids, and Percy had scraped his knee climbing a tree. Rachel had hugged him and stroked his hair soothingly, crying with him, until help arrived.

The door banged open.

Percy and Rachel shot apart and looked up.

Annabeth was standing in front of them, her arms crossed.

Rachel cringed when she realised what it looked like.

"Annabeth, listen" Percy said, scrambling to his feet.

She shook her head. "Save it. So much for all that bloody changing-for-the-better-thing"

Rachel stepped forward.

"You should let him explain-"

Annabeth cut in. "Stop. You should feel ashamed, doing this kind of thing on your first day"

Rachel stepped back, looking like she'd been slapped.

Percy winced and sheepishly said, "Annabeth, this is Rachel. We've known each other since we were five"

Annabeth paled, and she stared at the two of them.

"Oh, umm, I'm so sorry" she said hurriedly, patting Rachel awkwardly on the shoulder.

"So, umm, good luck for your first day," she exclaimed, before rushing out the bathroom door.

"Thanks" Rachel said to the empty air.

She turned to Percy and they shared a shrug.

The bell rang and Rachel turned to her friend.

"First stage of changing-for-the-better after school?"

Percy nodded and they parted ways.

_~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~_

**This chapter was mainly about Percy and Rachel's relationship. I really love them as friends and I don't really like stories where Rachel ruins Percabeth *shrugs***

**Again, that was just a quick scene with the whole Percy-Luke thing. **

**Eventually, the whole thing will be explained in CLEAR DETAIL. How exciting…**

**QoTD: Thoughts on the Percy Jackson movies? Would you watch future ones? =)**

**Remember to review, guys and girls =)**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


	11. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm really, really sorry about this late update :( **

**I hope the contents of this chapter make up for it :3**

**Review Replies: **

**Guest36: Thank you =) Haha, I hate Percabeth-ruining Rachel too! I agree with you about the movies- they were terrible but I'd still watch them.**

**Turquiose Crystal: True, but admittedly the Sea of Monsters was better than the first movie, by a teensy bit.**

**Guest: Thank you very much! No, I haven't watched House of Anubis. Is it good?**

**R3B3CC4: Thank you =) Out of curiosity, how did you choose your username :3**

**Wolf-P.J-2.0: Haha, oath =) They were truly quite dreadful. **

**TheLittleMermaid: Thank you and thank you =) I didn't like the movies, but I guess I would watch future ones, **_**if **_**they make any.**

**CatsRcute: Love your name and thank you =)**

**Guest: That's true. I watched the movies after reading, fortunately. **

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Thank you! Thank you! You are amazing =)**

**I would like to give a shoutout to the above Fanfiction user:**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101~**

**For being so awesome and encouraging me to continue the story. Seriously, this update is dedicated to you =) =)**

**Enjoy, my lovelies. **

~Chapter 11~

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me"

Annabeth read out loud as she stepped onto the stage, facing Ross.

Ross gave her a secretive grin and they laughed silently as she replied as the Nurse.

"I bade her come. What lamb! What ladybird! What, Juliet!"

All the students in the hall watched in anticipation as Amelia (Juliet) came lumbering onto the stage.

She smiled sickeningly and tossed her sticky hair over her shoulders.

"Hey now, who calls?"

She said in a sing-song voice.

Annabeth looked out at the sea of her castmates and met Thalia's eyes.

She was laughing and mimicking Amelia's voice.

Ross saw this as well and burst into laughter.

Ms Loran bustled over impatiently, wearing her trademark frown.

"What's this, girls? This is a theatre, not a playground"

Since Annabeth and Ross were in fits of giggles by now, Amelia piped up and said.

"They're laughing at me, Ms Loran"

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but the teacher gave her a severe look.

"Consider me disappointed. Act 1 Scene 5 everyone! Romeo, get up here!"

Percy grumbled and trudged up the stairs to the stage.

When Annabeth passed him, she gave him a small smile.

He returned it awkwardly.

"Good luck for this scene" she said shyly.

He shrugged. "What's special about this one?"

Annabeth stared at him like he was supposed to be at a mental hospital instead of school. "It's your kissing scene" she replied.

Percy nodded mindlessly. "Okay- wait WHAT"

He looked at her desperately, like she could save him from the terrible ordeal he was about to face.

Annabeth just gave him a amused, sorry-can't-help-you smirk and walked off.

He stared at her retreating back and started to panic. What was this kissing scene? _Since when was there a kiss in Romeo and Juliet? _

Percy slapped himself mentally. Maybe Annabeth was right about the whole psychiatric hospital thing.

Amelia was waiting for him when he hopped up onto the stage. Abruptly, she turned to Ms Loran and said, "May I please skip out on this scene?"

The teacher looked at her, bewildered. "Percy needs to practise this scene, Ms Lister"

Amelia turned beet-red and she stammered, "I want my first kiss to be special" She stared at her feet.

Percy's eyes widened and he glanced at people in the audience, who seemed to have a similar reaction.

Some people looked like they wanted to puke, some were stifling their laughs and a rare few looked genuinely sorry for the girl.

Percy felt a mixture of all three, but there was a huge pinch in his gut. He felt a sudden surge of respect for Amelia, for speaking out like that.

"Don't worry, Amelia. We don't actually have to kiss," he said gently.

_And I really don't want to, _he added silently in his head.

Ms Loran looked exasperated. "Are you serious? Annabeth, you do this scene"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, in the middle of inserting an earphone into her ear.

Ms Loran was furious. "Since Ms Lister is trying to be a Saint at the worst of times, you will replace her for now, Ms Chase"

Annabeth opened her mouth. And closed it. And opened it again.

"I don't want to kiss Jackson!" she announced.

Ms Loran put her head in her hands and ushered her onto the stage.

"A kiss is just a kiss!"

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded. Thalia gave her a sheepish smile and a thumbs-up.

Percy leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you nervous?"

His warm breath tickled her skin and Annabeth's heart beat faster. Was this really happening?

_Must keep calm. Must keep calm. _

"I'm not nervous" she replied, her voice trembling slightly.

Though she did not look at him, Annabeth felt him smirk.

"I don't believe you" he said tauntingly in her ear.

She was just about to pull away and do something weird like hit him when Ms Loran announced that they may "start whenever ready"

Percy glanced at her nervously and took her hand. Their fingers entwined.

His hands were shaking, ever so slightly.

"You're nervous too" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

They were darker now, and reminded her of the sea at night, waves crashing and the wind rippling.

He leaned closer.

"If I may profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Percy read expressively, words rolling off one another as they combined into a single lulling melody.

He showed no sigh or reaction whatsoever but his gaze was locked onto hers.

Annabeth was dying; but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

With an innocent smile, she laid her fingers on his chest and read,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

She smiled at him and felt the rhythmic pulse of his heart speeding up, against her fingertips.

This was wrong. So wrong.

Percy took a deep breath and placed his hand on hers, the one she had placed on his chest. He removed it, but kept their hands clasped firmly together.

Annabeth could feel a billion nerve points soaring from her fingertips to her brain, telling her that what they were doing _felt good_

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he said, not skipping a beat.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" She said, stepping just a little bit closer.

The heat and energy in the room at that point was ridiculous and Annabeth felt that she could burst into tiny little flames at any moment.

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" Percy continued, stepping even closer.

Annabeth could feel him breathing and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. This was all too real. She wasn't ready to kiss him.

Her mouth moved against her will, continuing the speech.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she whispered.

Everything was going too fast. Annabeth's mind was a blur. It seemed like forever since the boy standing in front of her was her sworn enemy, and now, she was leaning in to kiss him.

Percy reached up a gentle hand and brushed away a curling strand of hair that had escaped out of her bun. All the girls in the room sighed.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take" he whispered tenderly and leaned in.

Annabeth could only think _oh my god what_, before she felt a gentle pressure on her lips. They were soft and warm, and made her tingle all over.

She'd never felt like this before. Not with Luke, and certainly not with that weedy boy with the foggy glasses in eighth grade.

Percy cupped her cheek and pulled her closer.

After a few more moments, Annabeth realised that they were still in the middle of the scene and she pulled away gently.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" he said softly. He looked shell-shocked and despite the nonchalant face, the glimmer in his eyes gave him away.

"Then have my lips, the sin that they have took" she replied, staring at his shirt. This was way too awkward.

Percy ran a light finger across her jawline and tilted her head up ever so slightly.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"

This time Annabeth tiptoed up to meet him, twining her arms around his neck.

Percy wound his arms around her waist, supporting her as he kissed her again.

Everyone in the audience was clapping and cheering, but the pair ignored everything.

When they finally pulled away, Annabeth couldn't stop the smile that was stretching widely across her cheek.

Over all the shouting and whooping, and Ms Loran crying, exclaiming that it was "perfect, just perfect", Annabeth caught Percy's gaze.

He grabbed her hand and led her backstage.

When they finally stopped, he released her hand and said,

"This changes nothing" He didn't look at her. He didn't have to.

Annabeth's smile dropped and realisation hit her. Of course he would say that.

He was the school player, for god's sake.

But there was that one moment, when she thought-

Annabeth jerked her head up. Percy looked uncomfortably at her.

"Right? We're still friends" he asked, awkwardly.

Annabeth forced herself to smile and she took a step back.

She didn't know Percy was just trying to save himself from disappointment. She didn't know that when he saw her disappointed face, his heart nearly broke.

Annabeth didn't know.

"Of course" she said, smiling.

"A kiss is just a kiss"

**Cast of Romeo & Juliet:**

**Romeo: Percy Jackson**

**Juliet: Amelia Lister**

**Narrator: Taylor Casey**

**Manager: Thalia Grace**

**Lady Capulet: Annabeth Chase**

**Montague: Jason Davis**

**Nurse: Rosaline Davis (Ross)**

**Paris: Gabe **

**Benvolio: Evan**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**It's been a while since I updated, so it's a bit rusty (as you can tell)**

**Ok, so this kinda funny thing happened in my English class when we were studying Romeo & Juliet. We were watching the 1996 version with Leonardo DiCaprio, and someone just randomly asked, **

**"What do you think Leonardo DiCaprio is doing right now?"**

**And our English teacher, who up to that point, I had thought had no humour whatsoever casually said;**

**"Well, he's not winning an Oscar, that's for sure"**

**QoTD: Best pick-up line you know?**

**There WILL be a winner of this question haha =)**

**Please reviewww =)**

**Lot's of exs and ohs**

**Xx Life In The Fandom xX**


End file.
